lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike vs. Spikette
"Spike v.s Spikette" is the 10th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on July 15, 2015. This is the 82nd episode overall. Plot Bree and Chase discover that a female bionic student has a commando app like Chase. After she starts terrorizing the academy, they activate Spike to subdue her. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport/Spike * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport/Spikerella *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Guest Cast *Liana Ramirez as Kate/Spikette *Mar Mar as Reggie *Ryan J. Kelly as "Thermo Hands" Mentioned Cast * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Trivia * Spike makes his fourth appearance. ** This is the first and only Spike episode that Douglas appears in, and the first and only Spike episode Perry doesn't appear in. * Two new characters are introduced in this episode. (Reggie and Kate/Spikette) * Mar Mar, who portrays Reggie, also portrays Herman from Austin & Ally. * Hal Sparks (Donald Davenport) is absent in this episode. ** This is his 3rd absence in a row in Season 4. * Douglas temporarily gave Bree a commando app known as "Spikerella." * This is the second episode in Season 4 when one of Chase's siblings gets one of his abilities. The first being Simulation Manipulation. * It is revealed that Krane implanted his soldiers with many "weird" hidden abilities, kind of like what Douglas did with Adam, Bree, and Chase. However, this was shown with Sebastian in Bionic Rebellion. * Chase gets to see the Commando App for the first time. * Two new abilities are introduced in this episode: Sonic Scream and Thermokinesis. * This is the first episode where a student besides Spin, Bob, and Sebastian has a plot-important role. * This is the second episode with a drone which causes trouble. The first being Drone Alone. * This is the third time a new character is introduced in a Spike episode. Goofs *In the scene where Bree was having the Commando App loaded to her chip, there was a sensor on her forehead. In the next scene, it is gone. *Douglas said he could remove the Commando App from Kate's chip. However, it was stated in Brother Battle that bionic abilities cannot be removed once they are unlocked. *Chase said he can't shut down Spikette because he doesn't know how. However, Chase could have used his Override App, which can shut down a bionic soldier. *When Douglas tells Chase that Kate has the Commando app, there are girls training in the backround. But when Chase is talking to Bree about activating it a second later, there are men. Gallery Transcript Promo Userbox Code: SpikevsSpikette Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with Spike Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Spike Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Episodes when Donald is absent Category:July Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes written by Jason Dorris Category:Commando App Category:Episodes when Bionic People Glitch Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:Major Events